Lost but Found
by Cat of the Military
Summary: It has been nearly 50 years since the Big Three made their pact not to sire anymore half blood children. However, an unwanted loophole appears as a new demigod is born.....With some unsettling  bloodline traits that may cause a new era amongst the gods...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ Once, many, many years ago, a mighty hero, a son of Zeus, was born. He grew to be a known hero, and became famous for many years to come. However, long after this hero had passed on, his bloodline never ceased. The hereditary traits stayed permanently fixed into the hero's children, and very small traces of evidence were seen in every generation onward. However, over the thousands and hundreds of years, the traces got smaller and smaller, and were almost completely diminished. However, not so long ago, the key to unlock this sacred bloodline finally came into play, and a new generation of half-blood was born….._


	2. Chapter 1

Lost but Found

Chapter 1

A dark and empty room. Location unknown. Two voices sit alone in the dark, and a light between them appears. The voices speak.

"This….This has never happened before….What if they find out? What if they already know?! This is a disaster!!"

"Relax. Everything will be fine. They probably haven't even realized it yet."

No, I know they haven't….but what about the monsters? They can tell so much easier….."

"I'm telling you, it's fine just how it is. Nothing has happened yet. For now, we shall stay here and hope they don't realize their mistake."

"I hope you're right….."

The light disappeared, and all went silent.

"Oh man, what a day, huh?" Lina sighed, slumped back in the wooden desk chair. "Sheesh….and two pages of math homework? I'll be up all night with this."

"Well, if you think about it, it could be worse. Could be four."

"Yeah, you've got a point…."

Lina stood up, her purse rattling with the sounds of her numerous key chains hitting each other. She was tall and slender, with dirty blonde hair with black streaks around her face. Everyone had a hard time believing it was her natural color. She wore a scarlet red t-shirt with numerous white patterns on the front, and form-fitting black denim jeans. Her purse was solid black leather with rhinestone studs on the strap and up the front in a zigzag line. On the zipper were at least 20 key chains from various places she had visited.

Next to her sat her best friend Jackie, a boy with poofy dark brown hair and pale skin. He wore a solid black shirt and baggy black pants, with a thick, brown belt Lina had made him for his birthday a few years ago, the ends tattered and worn. He was very short, so people tended to push him around. However, most of the time, he pushed back. He wasn't the type to let people mess with him, but this did get him somewhat of a rep from the teachers who witnessed this.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Lina said as she turned around and headed for the bus.

"Yeah…See you." Jackie said quietly, packing up his books and paper.

Lina navigated through the school until she found her way to the back exit. Waiting out in the street between the doorway and the row of portables was a line of about 5 or 6 busses. Lina scanned the line, made her way onto the bus at the end of the line, and sat down in the middle seat. She stared blankly out the window, but once the bus started moving, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked out at the row of portables, the tree between portable 5 and 4 swaying in the soft breeze. _It was probably just a squirrel or something…_ Lina said to herself. Then, she heard something, sounding like it was coming from right outside her window. _Don't worry, it will all be over soon….They will find out about you soon enough. _Lina jumped up and looked around, scared. She didn't see anyone outside, other than a few teachers making their way back into their classrooms. A light drizzle began to fall. Stunned, Lina sat back down in her seat, took out her MP3 player, and dismissed the voice as a figment of her imagination. She plugged the earbuds into her hears to drown out the sound of the falling rain, and the bus lurched forward. Lina scanned the area outside the window, hoping to see the source of the voice. But, seeing no one, she turned away and closed her eyes.

Another day.


End file.
